naruto_untold_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiteru
Yukiteru Uchiha (うちは 雪昭, Uchiha Yukiteru) was an ANBU of Konohagakure. As a genin, he served on several missions before defecting to join Warui. He served there for a few months before the organization was destroyed and he was captured, where to protect Hotaru, he became an ANBU member serving under Danzo. This lasted for a while, until Yuki killed Hotaru and defected to Akatsuki. After the organization was destroyed, Yuki vanished, and has yet to turn up. He is presumed dead. History Yukiteru was born into the prestigious Uchiha family, where he was spoiled. He grew up with the understanding that he’d succeed and do better than other students, just because he was Uchiha. When he finally went to the academy, he quickly learned that he had lived a sheltered life, as he saw other students who were much better than he was. He began to question the rules and regulations of the Uchiha family, which led to conflicts between him and his father. He graduated the academy at age 12. Organizations and Teams Yuki has been part of two teams. While Yukiteru was a genin, he was a member of Team Doujpup, which consisted of himself, Yuugure, and Yoake. Directly following his departure from Konohagakure, Yuki joined Warui, and was paired with Aka, '''who was going by the alias '''11. Relationships Fu '- Fu was Yuki's first love interest. He was really deeply involved in her, and intended to spend as much time with her as possible. Upon her death, the Uchiha's already fragile mental state fractured, leaving the boy broken and untrusting. '''Hotaru '- Yukiteru sees Hotaru as his younger sister. All he wants to do is ensure that she can live in a world where she won't be hurt, where she won't be taken from him. After he killed her, he regrets ever getting close to her. 'Harlequin '- Yukiteru, having just recently met Harlequin, doesn't really know what to think about the other boy, other than that he's an Uchiha. 'Yuugure '- Yukiteru viewed Yuugure as an essential teammate and one of his closest friends. The two of them had absolute trust in each other. Yuki only learned of Yuugure's defection when Fu was taken. At that point, Yuki's view of Yuugure changed to one of hatred. '''Suzaku - Yukiteru views Suzaku as a powerful shinobi, but also a close friend. He trusts the other boy, and would sacrifice himself if he needed to save him. Upon Fu's death, Yuki decided that he'd distance himself from everything and everyone, but Suzaku has remained a central figure in grounding the Uchiha. After Suzaku's death, Yuki as lost his already fragile mental state. Tatsukino '- Having been on missions together before, Yuki views Tatsukino as a valuable ally. Yuki is currently training with Tatsukino, but knows little about him. '''Ran '- Yukiteru is impressed with Ran's natural healing ability, as well as her Byakugan. He is interested in getting to know her better. 'Tora '- Yuki originally viewed Tora with contempt, partially blaming the the other boy for Fu's death. He eventually came to terms with the other boy, and now views him as a lost soul, looking for somewhere to belong. Jutsu Known '''Basic Jutsu: * Shadow Clone Jutsu (Can create two clones) * Clone Jutsu * Transformation Jutsu * Body Flicker Technique * Root Body Flicker Technique * Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Summoning Jutsu: Owl Fire Release: * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique * Fire Release: Beheading Dance * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind * Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance * Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Lightning Release: * Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar * Lightning Release: Chakra Shock * Lightning Release: False Darkness * Lightning Release: Lightning Trap * Lightning Release: Lightning Clone Statistics Category:Character Category:ANBU Category:Missing